Project Summary: Enrichment, Training, and Outreach in the Stanford DRC Stanford University and School of Medicine are renowned leaders in education, scientific innovation, patient care and entrepreneurship. A central aspect of the Stanford Diabetes Research Center (SDRC) Enrichment, Training, and Outreach Program is to leverage these strengths to enhance diabetes research and training. The goals of the SDRC Enrichment, Training and Outreach Program (ETOP) are: 1) To advance diabetes research by serving as the organizing nexus of enrichment activities to foster interdisciplinary education, idea sharing and collaboration; 2) To attract, support and train future diabetes research leaders who will advance diabetes-related knowledge and improve patient care; 3) To facilitate and support the numerous local and national community outreach programs that Stanford has established to improve patient awareness, empowerment and advocacy. The SDRC enhances the environment for diabetes research and training at Stanford through multiple efforts including the establishment of diabetes-research affinity groups to facilitate knowledge-sharing and collaboration, a monthly diabetes research-in-progress seminar series, multiple lecture series for invited speakers, an annual Diabetes Research Day Symposium that showcases new and evolving ideas in the field, a spectrum of training grant opportunities including NIH T32 training programs and numerous patient-oriented events that occur on campus as well as within the community.